piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's cars series 2 ep 9: Miguel Camino Crashes!
Last time on Ruby's series the world grand prix race happens at Tokyo but Miguel Camino is close to suffer a horrifying crash. This time we see exactly what happens to him as more chaos is about to happen. Transcript Miguel: AHHHH! Darrell: OH NO MIGUEL CAMINO AIRBORNE AND LANDS HARD ON THE ROAD! STARTS FLIPPING! David: A DISASTER FOR MIGUEL CAMINO! MIGUEL'S ENGINE IS ON FIRE AND ITS A BIG ONE TOO! HE FLIPS 20, 25, 30. THIRTY FOUR TIMES! HE GOES AIRBORNE AGAIN AND HITS HARD RIGHT ON THE PILLAR OF THE RAINBOW TOKYO BRIDGE BENDING POOR MIGUEL BEFORE MIGUEL FALLS DOWN ON THE ROAD AND COMING TO A STOP! Brent: Oh my goodness! Darrell: The race has been stopped! the racers are coming to the accident scene. Except JACKSON STORM! HE IS CONTINUING FOR SOME REASON! Lightning: MIGUEL WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED TO YOU! Miguel(very weakly): I crashed suddenly. Don't know what happened I had pitted just some time ago. Lightning: That's odd. Carla: Miguel that was the worst accident I ever saw. I hope you are ok. Jeff: Yeah that was scary! I saw you go airborne and catch fire and flip. Lightning: OH CRAP THE FIRE! Red: I am on my way Lightning! Lightning: Oh good Red. Miguel is almost dead. (Miguel gets extinguished but he is very eak and still leaks oil) Carla: By the way where is Jackson? Jeff: I dont know I have not seen him. Lightning: Did he just race by? Lewis: Looks like it. Jeff: What a jerk, not bothering to stop to help a burning racer nearing death. Rip(crying): No Miguel don't die! Miguel(weakly): This cant be good. I see ambulance coming. OOF! Doctor: Okay we need to get him to the hospital fast! He just imitated the Roblox Death Sound! Ambulance: Got it! (Miguel is in the ambulance which is going to the hospital. The racers think Miguel died when he is still alive) Lightning(sadly): I cant believe Miguel will probably die soon. He imitated the Roblox Death sound and THAT IS NOT GOOD! Max(crying): NOOOOOOO! Rip(crying): The saddest day ever! Miguel flips thirty four times and he died. Francesco: Francesco can't believe Miguel crashed! Shu: Miguel Camino will never race again that's for sure. (a bit later) Chick: We are live on Racing Sports Network where as you may know Miguel Camino has had a life threatening accident and he is still at critical condition in a Tokyo hospital. (Back in America) Cal: OH MY GOD! MIGUEL CAMINO HAD LIFE THREATENING CRASH AND MIGHT DIE SOON! Cruz: Oh thats horrible! Poor Miguel! Sheldon: But isnt Mcqueen in that race! Cal: Yes he is! Sheldon: I hope he is fine! Bobby: There are also reports Jackson did not even stop to help the burning Miguel Camino. He just raced on by. What a JERK! Cruz: I know right! Lightning: Guys I came back early from Japan. Miguel is still critical and he MIGHT come to America to the Rusteze Training Center! That is if he lives of course. Jackson won the race and is celebrating. Cal: YAY! MIGUEL COULD COME! I hope he survives! That Jerkson Storm! not caring about Miguel Camino! Cruz: I hope Miguel can come to train! Lightning: Did you know Miguel flipped THIRTY FOUR TIMES! Chase: WHAT! THATS INSANE! THIRTY FOUR FLIPS IS DEADLY! Ryan: HE COULD NEVER RACE AGAIN AND RETIRE! How did he crash anyways! Lightning: He had his engine on fire,then went airborne and flipped thirty four times before going airborne again and hit the pillar of the rainbow bridge thingy causing him to get bent hard before he fell back on the road. Ryan: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! I mean the footage showed how CRAZY the crash was! Lightning: Miguel had no engine problems before or during the race so I wonder how he crashed. His engine exploded though I wonder if someone put a bomb in him or something? Cal: Yeah. I wonder. Lightning: Anyway Miguel Camino as you heard had a horrible crash easily the most historic crash we saw in a while. to be continued in part 10